blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetoid F-1
Planetoid F-1 is a location in Blaster Master Zero 2. It is the first planetoid in Area F. General Information Planetoid F-1 is unlocked after obtaining Planetoid Map F-1 on Planet Divido. Planetoid F-1 consists of two rooms. Each room, as depicted on the map screen, is a 3x3 square, with each square having a Gate that leads to the corresponding Gate in the other room. Initially, the player only has access the right middle and center Gates in the first room. By entering the right middle Gate in the first room, the player can access the bottom right Gate in the second room. By entering the bottom right Gate in the second room, the player can access a switch that brings down a ladder from the top right Gate in the first room, as well as a couple of ladders near the center of the first room. By entering the top right Gate in the first room, the player can return to the second room and warp back to the tank, after which the player can reenter the right middle Gate in the second room by using Drill Smasher. By entering the center Gate in the first room, the player can access the top left and top middle Gates in the second room, the former of which requires exiting the tank. By entering the top left Gate in the second room, the player can access the left middle and bottom middle Gates in the first room. By entering the bottom middle Gate in the first room, the player can access a switch that brings down a ladder from the left middle Gate in the first room, although reaching this switch requires leaving the tank to crawl under a wall and perform a few jumps from different platforms. By entering the left middle Gate in the first room, assuming the ladder has been dropped down, the player can access the bottom left Gate in the second room, although this also requires leaving the tank to descend the ladder. By entering the bottom left Gate in the second room, the player can access a switch that brings down a ladder to the Planetoid Map D-3. By entering the top middle Gate in the second room, the player can access a Retry Point to summon the tank. By entering the tank, the player can destroy breakable blocks to access a switch that brings down a ladder from the top middle area of the first room. From there, the player can use Drill Smasher to return to the center area of the first room. Assuming all of the ladders have been brought down, the player can climb up the ladder, and then climb down a couple more ladders to access the Planetoid Map D-3. The player can then warp back to the tank and return to the Landing Point to depart. Enemies *Antibody Cell *Mother Brain *Daughter Brain *Dual Deflector *Green Wall Walker *Mutant Attacker Items *Planetoid Map D-3 Category:Blaster Master Zero 2 Category:Levels